


Sonnet

by Yeghishe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Quests, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeghishe/pseuds/Yeghishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape, sent through an oblivion gate to retrieve a deadly weapon known only as The Dragonborn, soon realizes that he isn't dealing with a mere sword or wand. A lore-heavy story of discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet

 

  
****I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,** **

* * *

Wakening was agony. The light beat through the slits of his eyes and pushed against the back of his skull. There was a faint sound of moaning and it took him a moment to realize it was his own voice, hoarse and wretched. He had fallen. If waking was agony, moving was hell. All along his nerves there was a raging fire, burning and burning. He moaned again and the darkness opened to receive him.

When he woke again it was dark but the pain was still there. As though in a dream he watched a dim light bobbing towards him, golden and warm. A torch held by a dark figure.

"A live one." Someone knelt on his right; the light moved closer.

"Wounded?" A second voice.

"Rrrrrrr." A throaty noise, like a purr. "It looks as though he fell."

A flask was held to his lips and it was all he could do to accept it. The liquid was warm and pleasant, unlike most potions, and the effects were immediate. The pain dulled and his body warmed. The edge of a waterskin was pressed against his lower lip and he managed to swallow a few mouthfuls before the light began to fade again.

"Help this one lift him Serana. He will need to be carried out."

Even as he faded in and out of consciousness he was aware of the sensations: a feeling of weightlessness as he was gently lifted, two glowing golden coals where the eyes of one of the figures eyes should be, the feeling of fur against his cheek as the other brushed his hair back, the low murmuring of gentle voices.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles from Pablo Neruda's Sonnet XVII.
> 
> Edited for grammar & punctuation on July 4th, 2013 [courtesy of pyro1588, who has so many questions].
> 
> Fluid list of Official DLCs & Mods (from Skyrim Nexus) directly mentioned or obviously used in this fanfiction:
> 
> Hearthfire (Official DLC)
> 
> Dawnguard (Official DLC)
> 
> Dragonborn (Official DLC)
> 
> Bandolier - Bags and Pouches (Dragten)
> 
> Better Villages (ZuNNeR)
> 
> Cloaks of Skyrim (Noodles)
> 
> Frostfall - Hypothermia, Camping, and Survival (Chesko)
> 
> Gromits Cooking Recipes - Food - Drink Overhaul (Gromit)
> 
> Gypsy Eyes Caravan (berticus0001)
> 
> Harvest Overhaul (Omeletter)
> 
> Immersive Armors & Immersive Weapons (Hothtrooper44)
> 
> Khajiit Child Maisha (tktk)
> 
> Lakeview Extended (Ac3s)
> 
> Realistic Needs and Diseases (perseid9)
> 
> Regal Assassin Armor & Regal Huntsman Armor (DreamBurrow)
> 
> Winter Is Coming - Cloaks (Nivea)


End file.
